Not Another Teen Fanfic
by Shadeofwhite
Summary: I was bored with everyone else's fics so I wrote my own. Sorry about all of the "s and 's being weird, some strange error in uploading. Hope you enjoy.
1. A New Year

Alright, this is Shadeofwhite here, and I'm writing this because I'm bored with everyone else's stories. I mean, I haven't seen many new good Inu/Kag stories in a loooooooooong time and all the good old ones are rarely updated (by the good old ones I mean the ones on my favorites list that haven't been updated in about a month). So, I've Naturally decided to write my own. Essentially, I haven't conceived a plot yet but I know its gonna be one of those High School AU's, with Inu/Kag and Mir/Sango pairings, plus I'll try and pair up Shippo ( who will be a teenager in this fic). Hopefully I'll come up with some interesting twist. Oh well for now, I'm thinking this up as I go along.  
  
A teenage boy strolled off of the bus casually, smirking at the girls nearby who were giving him the oh-so-familiar looks of desire. Didn't they know by now he wouldn't give them a second thought?  
  
It was true. He was attractive, to say the least. He had chocolate brown eyes, pitch black hair, and a muscular, thin body that made every girl in school drool enough for the janitor to mop the floor with their saliva, and have enough left over for the next week. He had a slightly feminine nose, perfect skin and teeth, and wore a tight red muscle shirt with a chain around his neck, black pants with a red snake etched on the leggings, and spiked bracers.  
He was the top choice on any girl's list. At least, that was what he was thinking until a familiar hand clamped on his shoulder. That's when he remembered he wasn't on the top of every girl's list.  
  
Back to the hand on Inuyasha's shoulder… It was attached to his 17- year old half brother, Sesshoumaru (AN: I have already dug a runoff valve to drain all of the drool from you fangirls who like Sesshy-sama and Inu- kun). Sesshoumaru wore a white t-shirt with a red unbuttoned over-shirt, black jeans and had the same eye color and hair color as Inuyasha. The only differences in their appearances were that Sesshoumaru had more feminine features and was taller than Inuyasha.  
  
"Ready for another exciting year at school, brother?" , said Sesshoumaru. Damn, he was good at covering up sarcasm, thought Inuyasha. (AN: I don't want to describe the rest of them later in full. All characters from the show look like they do in the show. Kikyo is wearing a tight white shirt and similarly tight black pants. Her friends are typical ditzy, slutty wannabees who wear the exact same thing as her. Hazume has long brown hair that reaches to her shoulder blades and blue eyes, with a nice body. Shippo looks like an older version of himself. He wears a black t-shirt with black overshirt and orange pants, he has hair like in the show, but without the bun thing in the back. Also, he has no tail. He is a thin muscular type (sorry, I want to look like that so I'm making all my nice looking male characters with that build). Rin looks like an older her, she is pretty and wears a pink blouse and red skirt with a pontail. Kanna looks like an older her, wearing all white and with crystal blue eyes. Kagura looks the way she does in the show, but with hazel eyes and a typical punk girl attire. Kouga and Ayame look like human versions of themselves; I leave them to your imagination.) But, now that Sesshoumaru mentioned it, he was happy to go back to school. School meant seeing Kikyo, and Kikyo meant happiness. Ah, speak of the devil (AN: yeah, my puns suck, but I truly HATE Kikyo ::dodges sharp weapons thrown by Kikyo lovers::).  
  
"Hey, Kikyo", Inuyasha shouted. Kikyo looked around, searching for the source of the voice, finally spotting Inuyasha. She finished whatever conversation she was having with her friends, Yura and Hazume, and traveled over to Inuyasha. Kikyo spoke, "Hello my little ko-inu." (AN: YUCK!! ::dodges more sharp projectiles::) Inuyasha grinned and pecked her on the lips. "How have you been, my sweet?" "Ah, you know, I had to spend the summer at this club, it was boring without you." She then kissed him and said "I love you"  
  
"I love you too."  
*****  
Earlier…  
  
"Oi, Kagome, hurry up will you?"  
Rin, a 16-year old girl, was banging on the bathroom door where her twin sister, Kagome, was taking her sweet time again and was going to make them late for school. (AN: oh, I think I forgot Kagome. If I did, she's wearing a blue t-shirt and a white skirt.) "I'm coming, I'm coming, hold your horses, won't ya?" Suddenly, she burst out of the bathroom, unconsciously knocking down her sister in her attempt to grab her toast and juice and bag on the way out the door, leaving a dazed Rin on the floor.  
  
"Hey Rin, come on, we're gonna be late for our first day at the new school!" Rin somehow pulled herself up, and, seeing as how she was prepared long before Kagome, had no trouble catching up. Rin thought this would be an omen for an interesting school year. Oh how right she was.  
  
Alright, so that was my first chapter, hope you liked it. Please send ANY reviews, even flames. Oh, and as a disclaimer for this story, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, OKAY?! BTW, I'm a guy and about to go into high school, so later on my updating may slow due to homework loads. I'm off now to update before my twin sister decides to "Check her IM's" on AIM.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Shadeofwhite. 


	2. More Intros and some smoooooooooth fight...

Hey, everybody! It's round two at Shikon High (Cliché, yes, but I like it and I don't have any other ideas so that's what I'm calling it.), and the school year is going to kick off with a bang as I introduce more characters and finally start a plot. I haven't gotten around to reading my reviews because I can't seem to get on FF.net, so as I'm writing this I am totally fan fiction free. IT SUCKS! Anyway, for those who reviewed (I'm not sure yet, obviously), thanks a lot, even if it was a flame. Oh, and to just tell you, I'm gonna have a poll to see what romances (other than Inuyasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango) will be in the story. The top ones will become a part of my story. Just to tell you, some may be hard for me to write (like Kikyo/Kouga, because I think Kouga's cool and Kikyo is an evil hell bent slut). Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
Kagome and Rin got on the bus just in time, rushing into seats to catch their breath. As they heaved in exhaustion from chasing their transportation, a boy a year younger than them appeared from the seat behind them. He wore clothing as described in the last chapter, but I'll describe it again anyway. He wore a black t-shirt with a green over shirt, unbuttoned in the front (AN: I just noticed I wrote it was a black over shirt, sorry. It is green!), and he wore orange pants. Kagome thought it clashed, but obviously this boy didn't care. He had orange-brown hair that seemed like the bushes in her front yard, in terms of, well, bushiness. He had this innocent, childish grin plastered to his face, but he also had a mischievous gleam in his emerald green (AN: I had to use that, I'm listening to the song Emerald Green from .hack//DUSK right now) eyes that made Kagome think there was more to this boy than was apparent.  
  
He suddenly piped up. "Hi", he said in this voice that had the tone of a teenager, but somehow reminded her of a child. "How are you? The name's Shippo, and everyone knows me as the school prankster. Hey, don't worry, I don't do anything that bad to the newbies!" Then Rin said, "Hey, you don't seem that old. How could you not be a 'newbie' like us?" Indeed, he appeared to be too young to be an "oldcomer", so to speak. "Oh, about that, I…uh… skipped eighth grade. Yes, I am a nerd, ok?!"  
  
"Hey, Shippo, listen, we don't care about that king of stuff, right Kagome?" Kagome was about to protest, but Rin covered Kagome's mouth before she said something ditzy (AN: Yes Kagome is shallow and has a prep mentality right now, but that will change or my name isn't Shadeofwhite). Shippo pretended not to notice.  
  
"If you do care, you might regret it." That statement had come from a person who had just got on in the seat next to Kagome and Rin.  
  
"Who's there", asked Kagome. A pop of bubble gum was heard, followed by a reply. "My name's Kagura. I'm in your grade, and don't you dare insult Shippo, 'cause I'm not afraid of hurting girls." Shippo sighed. "I'm Kagura, female defender of the weak, with a nice record of fights at the school. And I've won every one of them, too", she added. Kagome got a look at Kagura now (AN: Yes, I'm putting in a more in depth description of Kagura and the rest of the cast. So here is my description of Kagome and Rin. Kagome doesn't wear any makeup, is wearing the clothes described in the last chapter, with brown eyes and black hair reaching to her shoulders. Rin is wearing the clothing described in the last chapter with brown eyes that shine with innocence, and is wearing her black hair in a ponytail. She is wearing some light pink blush and eye shadow). Kagura wore her black-as- night hair in a ponytail coming out of the back of a baseball cap, with amber colored eyes accenting the black even further. She didn't have a stitch of makeup on her face, although to some men she was still very attractive, at least physically. She wore a baggy plain red shirt with the number 66 printed on the back in gold. She wore blue jeans that were even plainer (AN: According to my computer, that is actually proper English.) than her shirt. It was then that Kagome noticed the girl sitting next to Kagura. "Hey Kagura, who's the girl sitting next to you," asked Kagome.  
  
"My name is Kanna, if you would be so kind as to call me that." The girl's tone was cold. It was then that Kagome noticed how odd she looked. This Kanna seemed to be the only person who could pull off white after Labor Day. How was this important, you ask? She only wore white. And without any decoration. Just stark… white. A white shirt. A white skirt. She had even died her hair white. In fact, the only non-white thing about her was her crystal blue eyes that seemed to reflect a person's soul like a mirror (AN: If you don't get that, don't worry. Other fan fictions will help you). This girl appeared to be as old as Shippo, if not younger. She wondered… "Hey Kanna, did you skip a grade by any chance?" "Indeed, the same one as Shippo here. And no, we don't know each other from before, me and my rebel of a sister just moved here." Wait a minute. "Kagura's your sister!? (AN: Lots of questions! ( ) This time the question was from Rin. "You guys look nothing alike!"  
  
"Yes, well, I liked white hair better than black, and the blue eyes are just from contacts, they're actually the same color as my sister's: that odd amber-brown color." Her voice started to warm a bit.  
"HEY, KANNA!" "Wha…?" That was all she could get out before a water balloon Shippo had hidden in his backpack hit Kanna in the shirt. It exploded all over her, getting her sopping wet. RIn was getting angry. Kagome knew no one would like Rin when she was angry. (AN: CLICHÉ!) Rin just had to outburst right there. "What the HELL was that for?!" Wow. She really was pissed. Rin only cursed when she was ANGRY. "I…um…uh…" "YOU INCONSIDERATE JERK! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO POOR KANNA?" "Um… I couldn't help it… she was such an easy target…" A resounding slap could be heard on the bus. Shippo now bore a bright red handprint on his cheek. "Uh… Sorry Kanna." "Apology accepted. But only because Rin slapped you." She smirked. "I wish I had a camera right now." Kagura just stood there, wide eyed. Kagome was the first to inquire about Kagura's odd reaction. "What's so weird?" "Uh, Kanna almost never shows anything closely resembling a smile, not even a smirk." "Ohhhhhh."  
  
"Hey, who pissed off some girl?" "Ugh, It's Kouga", Shippo groaned. This Kouga character wore the clothes described in the last chapter, with shocking blue eyes and a ponytail of black hair. His teeth were a brilliant white, and Kagome had to say he didn't look terrible (AN: Just remember, It's an Inuyasha/Kagome Fic). Actually, the thoughts in Kagome's mind were similar to 'GOD, he's Hot!' Just then he looked at Kagome, who turned away and blushed. "Now, who is this young lady?" "My n-name is K-Kagome", she managed to stutter out. "Well, it's a pleasure to see you. I was wondering how you would feel about a date?" "Uh… sure, why not?"  
  
"It's just like you to use the new girls, right Kouga?" "Shut up, you little kit. You may be in the same grade as me and pretty Kagome over here," this made Kagome blush, "but you are a year younger, and that means me and my friends will have an easier time turning you into a fine pulp!" "Mr. Kouha, or whatever your name is, me and my sister also happen to be in Kagome's grade, and I'd suggest staying away from her." This, oddly enough, came from Kanna. "Yeah, and what can you girlies do to me? Yell at me?"  
  
It all happened as fast as the blink of an eye. Kanna had zoomed out of her seat faster and quieter than seemed possible, and had put Kouga in an armlock that he samed unable to break. Then Kagura had punched him in the stomach, easily knocking the wind out of him. Kanna let go, making Kouga stumble back. "You'll regret this, or my name isn't Kouga Ookami", he managed to wheeze out before running to the other side of the bus. (AN: OH, hit below the pride belt, two points off for Kagura and Kanna! Don't worry, Kouga won't be evil. I like him!)  
  
As for the other three, they just stared in blank amazement at what they just saw. "Wow…", mumbled Kagome. "I didn't know how strong you guys were." "Yeah, well, let's just say we've had practice", said Kagura. Just then they noticed two people clapping, a boy and girl that appeared to be Kagome's age. They had just gotten on. Shippo apparently knew them.  
  
"Miroku! Sango! I'm so glad to see you!" "Us too, Shippo", said the boy, apparently the one called Miroku. He wore a purple shirt and black jeans, with a purple gauntlet-type thing on his right arm. He had short cut black hair, gray eyes that had an innocent shine, and an equally innocent grin. The girl had black hair like Kagome's and Rin's, with chocolate brown eyes accented by violet eye shadow. She otherwise wore no makeup. Both appeared to be very athletic and strong, and had smiles on their faces.  
  
Shippo began to introduce them. "Sango is a fighter with as much skill as skill as Inuyasha, Kouga, and now it appears Kagura and Kanna", he stated. Kagura smirked, but Kagura's face remained blank. " She is our star track runner, and so very well respected. Also, she gets angry easily, so I'd play nice around her if I was you." "Wait", Kagome stopped Shippo. "Who is Inuyasha?" "He is the most popular guy in our grade, and also one of the best fighters. His girlfriend is Kikyo, the most popular girl in our grade. I think she's a ditz. Inuyasha and Kouga have had a tense rivalry for years and seem to loathe each other. Anyway, as I was saying, Miroku is our star basketball player, not terrible at fighting but not as good at fighting as Sango, who happens to be his girlfriend." "Hey, I didn't get to use my pick up line yet." "You mean 'Will you bear my child'? He is a nice guy to be around, unless you happen to be an attractive girl. He is known as the school pervert and lecher, as you probably noticed."  
  
"Now why would you say that?" Miroku said this just as his hand made contact with Sango's back and was beginning to inch lower and lower… "Miroku, if you touch my butt you won't have fingers left to grope with, understand?" "Yes, my dear."  
  
"Well, we're here", announced Rin. "Time for an exciting new school year."  
  
Well, that's it. Man, that took me 2 and ½ hours to write, with breaks of course. Still, my back and neck ache from staring at the screen. Hope you liked it. Oh, and puuuuhhhhhlllleaaassssee REVIEW, just for me, OK?  
  
Here are the "optional romances for that poll. Just write your vote in a review, if I ever get to read them.  
  
For Rin: Rin/Shippo  
Rin/Sesshoumaru  
For Shippo: Rin/Shippo  
Shippo/Kanna (I dunno, seems an interesting prospect to me.)  
For Sesshoumaru: Sesshoumaru/Rin  
Sesshoumaru/Kagura  
Sesshoumaru/Kikyo  
For Kikyo: Kikyo/Sesshoumaru  
Kikyo/Naraku (the bad guy, just to inform the people who haven't seen the show)  
Kikyo all alone.  
  
Well, I DON"T OWN INUYASHA, OK?! I like him but I need a lot more than $5 a week allowance to buy him from Rumiko Takahashi. Until next time, Ja ne!  
  
P.S.- Sorry about the quotation marks appeating as those strange symbols… It's FF.net's fault, I swear! It happens during uploading and I can't fix it. Someone please tell me how! 


	3. Kikyo gets beaten and It all starts

Alright, back with another chapter, and I hate to say it, but my only reviewer has been Cat-Girl from Hell and I'm feeling annoyed. WHY DON'T YOU PEOPLE REVIEW FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE? I feel so unloved! I'll even take flames! Anyway, back to my y-chromosome, I l would like to say thanx to Reni-chan for being MY ONLY REVIEWER! *glares evilly at other people reading fic but not reviewing* And as for all of you, I would like to say I am ashamed. 20 lashes with a big wet noodle! Just to tell you, because of the votes of my only reviewer (I lay it on thick) these will be my pairings, as of now. You have 2 more days after this appears in my fic to vote before finality:  
  
Sesshoumaru/Rin Kanna/Shippou Kikyo alone Also, I may have forgotten a Kagura/Kouga pairing, if you want, so you can vote for that too. Anyway back to my story.  
  
The group (AN: Kagura, Kanna, Miroku, Sango, Kouga with a bruised stomach and aching arm, Rin, and Kagome) all started walking off the bus, Kouga trying to hide his slight limp. As Kagome and Rin started walking towards the area in front of the school, they noticed simultaneously a pair of people that could have been twins; not identical, mind you, because one was taller and had more feminine features. The shorter one had a smirk on his face, apparently having noticed the two girls staring at him. They immediately tried to look away, but it was too late.  
  
"Hey, you two over there! I wanna talk to ya!", the short one shouted. Oh yes, it was far too late to turn back. They slowly walked toward the boys, trying not to show their anxiousness. "H-hey," Kagome managed to stutter out. The shorter one, who was now apparently a year younger, just gave her an even wider smirk. "Hey Kikyo, I didn't know you could change clothes so fast." "What are you talking about, and who's Kikyo?" Inuyasha studied her closer. "No, I guess you aren't Kikyo." NO DUH, Kagome fought.  
  
"The name's Inuyasha, and I'm taken." "Huh?" Kagome then noticed she had been blushing the whole time he was talking to her. Rin had also been staring, but not at Inuyasha. In fact, she had been staring at the older one. "My name is Sesshoumaru, dear ladies. You may stop staring at me now, if you wish. Unlike my younger brother, however, I do not have a girlfriend." Rin noticed what she had been doing and immediately averted her gaze.  
  
Kagome got the courage to speak. "My name is Kagome, and this is my sister, Rin." Sesshoumaru then spoke, "Kagome, you do look a lot like my brother's slut of a girlfriend." Oh, that was not smart, thought Kagome. She then noticed that, except when Rin had noticed Sesshoumaru had noticed her staring at him, he had not smiled, while Inuyasha couldn't keep a smile off of his face. "WHAT? She is NOT a slut," said Inuyasha. Kagome swore he was getting red-eyed, literally. She decided to break them up before a fight broke out. "Look you guys, I don't care, I don't know her, and I'm not even interested in Inuyasha."  
  
"All right, see ya later, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru." "Wai, why don't we go in together?" "Eh, my girlfriend might get angry, but what the hell." As they started going, Kagome noticed a girl walking toward them. Actually, she was now about 5 feet away.  
  
"INUYASHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THESE WOMEN? Wait a minute." This girl had just noticed Kagome, and Kagome had noticed her. "OMIGOD, are you, like, my evil twin?" "Probably not, since she's my twin," said Kagome, pointing at Rin, who was busily chating with Sesshoumaru. "Wait a minute, who, like, are you?"  
  
"My name is Kagome Higurashi, and that girl over there is my twin, Rin Higurashi." "Inuyasha, I forgive you this time for mistaking me with that new girl but now you have to come with me." "Wait a minute, huh? YEOWCH!" Inuyasha was now being dragged by his (AN: evil bitchy) girlfriend into the school. Just as they passed into the doors, a giant wave of green gooey liquid fell down on the couple.  
  
"Like, what is this stuff," Kikyo screamed. Then a familiar childish voice replied, "A mixture of Cool Whip, Coca-Cola, honey to make you nice and sweet, and a few bucket-loads of green dye." Yes, it was Shippo, and it appeared as though Kagura and Kanna had helped, and Kouga was just on the floor, laughing his inflated head off. Inuyasha was ready to pound in Shippo's and Kouga's heads, however the banshee-like wailing of his girlfriend interrupted his homicidal thoughts. "Like, omigod, there's honey in this. I may have to cut my hair! (AN: Popular Person Rant: Start in 3.2.1.) And I've got all this green dye on my perfect white shirt! Green goes with black, okay, but now I'm all sticky and gross, and like this was my favorite shirt!" This went on but none of them decided to care. Inuyasha had already forgotten about his vendetta against Shippo and Kouga and decided to just wash off, because he had those stain guard pants and shirt on. (AN: You know, the ones they always advertise and seem to always be in the store?)  
  
"Hey Shippo, thanks, my brother and his bitch really deserved that one." He didn't smile while he said this, and it freaked out Kagome. Rin apparently had been to distracted by his attractive face and body to notice. "Rin, would you mind not staring at me?" Rin looked away and blushed, again. "Sorry," she mumbled. "Anyway, could you help us around to our classes?" Sesshoumaru took their schedules. "Hmm, it appears you have a couple of classes together." He then explained the order of the classes and how to find them if they were lost.  
  
"Well, I at least I learned one thing," said Kagome. "What's that," asked Rin. "Kikyo's a bitch, Inuyasha is hot but not someone I want to date, and I need to hook you up with Sesshoumaru."  
  
All right, for reference, here are the classes everyone is in:  
  
1st period Math: Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippou, Kikyo 1st period English: Rin, Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Kanna, Kouga 2nd period Science: Shippou, Kanna, Rin, Kagome, Miroku, Kikyo 2nd period Social Studies: Sango, Kouga, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagura 3rd period English: Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippou, Kagome, Kikyo 3rd period Math: Rin, Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Kanna, Kouga 4th period Science: Shippou, Kanna, Rin, Kagome, Miroku, Kikyo 4th period Social Studies: Sango, Kouga, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagura 5th period Lunch: All together 6th period Art: Kagura, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga, Rin, Kikyo 6th period Band: Kanna, Shippou, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango  
  
Allright, I don't own Inuyasha, please review, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
Ja ne! 


	4. Madness, Kikyo bleeds, and it's only the...

Alrighty folks! It appears as though the quotation marks have fixed themselves on my story. YAY! Alright, enough with the fangirl crap. I am a GUY, after all! Anyway, I'd like to say thanks again to Cat-Girl from Hell, who still seems to be my ONLY REVIEWER! I am very, very annoyed *puts on a Sesshoumaru type face, no disturbing smile*. If none of you start reviewing, *smiles like Sesshoumaru* I may be forced to kill you. Not really, but please, if you are reading, Review! If I need to change my title or summary, please tell me! BTW, I give you all one more day till romances are decided. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Now that Inuyasha had all of the shmutz off of him, he had to get to his locker and back. He wasn't in any hurry, his father's fortune was more than enough to pay for him and his brother for the rest of their lives. Still, his father and mother wanted him to get a good education for some reason incomprehensible to Inuyasha.  
  
Our favorite black-haired Inu-hanyou-turned-human arrived in Math class. Kagome gave Inuyasha a glare, as did Mr. Myouga. "Ah, Inuyasha," said the small, bald teacher, his moustache and beard covering his mouth, "late as usual. Maybe you should make a new resolution and get to class on time. Otherwise, I might have to destroy your afternoons with a few detentions." Inuyasha just made a noise that sounded like "Feh" to Kagome, and sat to the aforementioned girl.  
  
"Kagome," whispered Sango, (AN: she is sitting behind Kagome, Inuyasha is to her left, Shippo is to her right, Miroku is to the left of Sango, and Kikyo is the rightof Sango) "can you get Kikyo to stop trying to get Inuyasha's attention?" Yes, Kikyo was doing everything to try and get Inuyasha's attention, but he had his head in his crossed arms on his desk, presumably half-asleep by now. Shippo obviously heard, because he looked up from his textbook (which Kagome noted had an open manga inside), took out a rubber band from his pocket, and shot it at Kikyo. It hit her arm, and Kikyo started complaining of a "sudden, terrible pain" in her arm. Mr. Myouga just sighed and sent her to the Nurses' office.  
  
Kagome was trying desperately to listen to Mr. Myouga, but Math was her worst subject, and she felt her concentration slipping. She then decided she shouldn't be alone in her torture, and decided to get someone else around her to be in the hell she was experiencing. Let's see: Miroku and Sango are flirting, it would be dangerous to disturb them, especially since Miroku had just groped Sango and she had hit him in the head. Shippo is reading a manga; she didn't want to be a victim of one of his practical jokes. Ah, the sleeping Inuyasha.  
  
This would be good. She leaned over to his desk and started blowing on his ear. His eye twitched. She blew again, and he twitched even more. She blew one last time, making him start snickering from the tickling sensation her breath made against his ear. He woke up with a huge yawn that even interrupted Mr. Myouga. "Mr. Inuyasha, I see you have returned to consciousness. I would like to see you after class. Inuyasha glared at everyone, then sighed in defeat. Kagome giggled at how he reminded her of a sad little puppy.  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile, in English, things were not going much smoother.  
  
Rin was trying to pay attention to Mrs. Himotari, but her gaze kept drifting to Sesshoumaru. 'God, he's HOT!' was a recurring thought in her head. Anytime she sensed that he had stopped paying attention to the sensei and noticed her staring, she would avert her gaze quickly and try to pay attention to the difference between a metaphor and a simile, but she just couldn't keep her eyes off of him.  
  
Meanwhile, Kanna was pretending to take notes. She knew all of this already, so she decided to just draw anime-style characters. It was her secret dream to write a manga, but with her brains her parents wanted her to become some kind of CEO or whatever. It wasn't as though she wasn't good at that kind of thing; indeed, if she did, she might be very successful as a manga-ka (AN: I think that's what a manga writer is called). She just sighed and went back to her drawings.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagura and Kouga were trying their hardest to annoy each other without the teacher noticing. Kagura kept chewing and popping her gum as close to Kouga as she could. In the mean time he kept rolling up looseleaf paper and throwing it at Kagura, each one containing an insulting or suggestive statement, just to taunt her. They only succeeded in making them hate each other more. She could tell this would be a long year. (AN: I forgot to mention seatings. Kagura is on the right of Kouga. Sesshoumaru sit next to each other on the other side of the classroom. Kanna is two seats behind Kagura, all by her lonesome.)  
  
*******  
  
In second period, Shippou sat next to Kanna, on her right. Kagome sat next to Rin and Kagura, with Kagura on the left and Rin (duh) on the right. Kikyo was all alone. Rin happened to find Science interesting, but she missed Sesshoumaru's presence greatly. She just sighed, her eyes staring at the blackboard attempting to get in what Ms. Kaede was saying. Kaede-sensei had an eye patch over her right eye. She was a bit short, and she wore her lab coat like an old fashioned kimono. Her hair was gray and thinning, albeit with a nice glossy shine to it.  
  
Rin and Kagome kept passing letters to each other, amd Kagura was copying notes and chewing her gum again. Shippo was attempting to read his manga, already knowing what Kaede-sensei was saying, when he noticed Kanna was doing something odd. She wasn't paying attention either. In fact, she was drawing manga-style characters on her paper. "Hey," whispered Shippo. Kanna was startled for a moment, and then looked back at Shippou. (AN: Just so you know, Shippo and Shippou are two ways of spelling his name. I'll use whichever one I feel like using at the time.) "You know, those are pretty good." Hell, Shippo thought, they were great. Kanna blushed slightly at the comment. Shippo thought he had something going, so he continued. "You know, you could probably be a nice Manga writer." She blushed even more, the color staining her face becoming quite apparent.  
  
'Hmmm,' Shippo thought, 'She's kinda cute. Especially with some extra color in her cheeks. And those eyes. so beautiful.' He noticed he was staring and turned back to the board. He did not look back at Kanna for the rest of the period.  
  
*******  
  
While this odd encounter was happening, Inuyasha and Kouga, who sat next to each other were having a staring contest in Social Studies with Mr. Totousai. Totousai-sensei had an expanding forehead, and a wrinkled face with overlarge eyes. Anyway, the rivals kept an intense gaze at each other. After about a minute Kouga had to blink. Inuyasha pumped his fist in the air and screamed "VICTORY!" This did not go unnoticed by Totousai-sensei, however. "Mr. Inuyasha, would you like to share something with the class?" Embarresed, he replied, "No, Totousai-sensei." "Good. Then I shall continue with my lecture on the Sengoku Jidai period of Japan." Inuyasha sighed and stared at the blank paper and started actually copying notes. (AN: GASP! Oh, and for you guys who don't know, the Sengoku Jidai is the feudal era of Japan, when the daimyou warlords of individual territories in Japan were fighting for control of land constantly.)  
  
Meanwhile, Sango was making faces at Kagura, who kept chewing and blowing gum as usual. Kagura was on Sango's left, two seats away.(AN: kids at my school get away with gum chewing sometimes. In this story, the teachers just don't care.) Sango finally was fed up and raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Sango?" "Can you please get Kagura to stop chewing that Kami- forsaken gum?" "Ms. Kagura, please stop chewing the gum."  
  
On Kagura's left, a snicker came out. It was Kouga. Kagura sent him a glare that could kill a man 20 times over. "Hey, I'm sorry, okay? Just stop glaring at me for chrissake." Kagura then turned away, an annoyed expression on her face. "Oh, and by the way, I have to get you back for this morning." Just then, Kikyo came running by, somehow having gotten a bloody nose. It was later found out that she had fallen asleep and caused her desk to tip over, making her fall face first onto the floor. Even Inuyasha had to admit, his girlfriend was pathetic.  
  
Ok, in two chapters Kikyo will be breaking up with Inuyasha. But for now, I gotta wait for romance votes. Otherwise, Cat-Girl from Hell will be the deciding factor. I made it so anyone can review now, even if you don't have a name on FF.net. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! 


	5. I finally finish day 1, and Kikyo's a bi...

Hey people, I'm coming back to you all with another chapter, hopefully I can finish the friggin first day with this one. Like I said, I'm writing this as I go, so some things may be weird and nonsensical. Oh, and thank you again Serena, formerly Cat-Girl from Hell, and thank you Rock- Chick! You are my second reviewer ever! I will wait till ten o'clock tonight for romance responses (listed in Chapter two + a Kouga/Kagura added in chapter 3). ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
p.s. I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
In third period English, Mrs. Himotari was explaining stuff about English, but no one really was paying attention. Kikyo, who managed to get the seat to the right of Inuyasha, was talking with him (or to him, however you prefer to say it; he just nods and pretends to be interested when she does this) quietly, but it really didn't matter since Himotari-sensei didn't seem to hear Shippo constantly snapping rubber bands while reading his manga still.  
  
'That's odd,' thought Shippo, 'I really miss Kanna.' Shippo just shrugged it off and continued reading. Meanwhile, the two girls behind him chatted away. Sango kept talking about her boyfriend, Miroku, and how even though he was a "lecherous, perverted slimeball", she still liked him. After Sango's rant, Kagome started talking about her love life.  
  
"Well, I guess Inuyasha's good looking (AN: She thinks he's a god on Earth) , but he's got that slut of a girlfriend, plus he seems to have the social skills of a rabid pit bull. I guess Kouga's okay, too." "Don't go with Kouga, Kagome," warned Sango. "His gang isn't exactly the nicest bunch of guys, plus they seem to fight very often, and its best that you stay out of his fights."  
  
"Okay, well, there's Shippo, but he's not really my type, even though he is kinda cute-looking. There's Sesshoumaru, but he seems too cold to me. I WON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND UNTIL MY SENIOR YEAR! WAAAAH!" "Shush, Kagome, do you wanna get in trouble?" "Sorry, Sango, I'm just angry that there's no one out there right now for me."  
  
"S'okay, Kagome. But I wouldn't count you out of the love race yet."  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile, in Math with Myouga-sensei (AN: I'll just call it MWM from now on), Kanna was drawing more manga-style characters, while thinking about what Shippou had said earlier. 'Do I really draw that well?' was the thought in her head. She then noticed she had drawn a manga-style version of everyone she had met at this school so far. There was her, in a pure white kimono, with a mirror in her hand. Then there was Kagura, except she was also wearing a kimono that looked like it was made in the feudal era of Japan. She also had a bun in her hair and it seemed as though her eyes should have been red, not hazil. Shippo was next to Kanna, except he had a fox tail, weird clothing and an extra bun shaped lock of hair in the back of his head. Next was Kagome, who strangely enough had a typical school uniform on and basically looked the same as her in real life. Next to Kagome was Miroku, with a dark colored set of robes on, and he wielded a staff, with his right hand covered in what looked like a fingerless glove and prayer beads. 'A monk,' thought Kanna, 'I drew that lecher as a monk.'  
  
Next on the page was Myouga-sensei, who was actually magnified because, well, Kanna had drawn him as a flea, and instead of a beard he had a little bloodsucking thingy. Then she had drawn Sango, in a form-fitting body suit that looked sort of like a cross between a wet-suit and a suit of armor. She was also carrying a boomerang as large as herself, and it appeared as though she were ready for battle at any moment, even though she was smiling. Then she had drawn Kouga, with a pack of wolves at his feet. He had his hair in a sort of ponytail, and he was wearing leather armor that looked like it was covered by wolf fur. Then she had drawn Sesshoumaru, who seemed to have white hair instead of black and had pointed ears, not to mention the claws that were dripping something. She had also added markings on his face like two tiger stripes under his eyes and a crescent moon on his forehead. Next to him was a chibi Rin, with a simple Kimono and her hair in a tangled mess, her eyes shining with the innocence of youth. Finally, she had drawn the weirdest one of all: Inuyasha. Instead of black hair, he had white hair, and he was wearing a simple red haori and yukata. He had amber eyes, and, get this, dog ears instead of normal human ones. He would have been adorable if not for the oversized katana she had drawn him with. She would have to save these for later.  
  
Meanwhile. Sesshoumaru had been watching Rin for some time. She was beautiful and so innocent looking. Yes, she was different, but he liked that. He would have to consider her as an option. Little did he know Rin was thinking similar thoughts about him, except she was thinking about his beautiful hair and incredible eyes. (AN: This is how I think you fangirls think when you see a portrait of Sesshoumaru. I think he's incredibly cool, even with all those makeup-like markings)  
  
And what about Kouga and Kagura? They had long ago passed out from banging their heads against their desks too much.  
  
******* Fourth period was actually without a hitch. It was in fifth period lunch that things got weird. (AN: I just noticed something. I mixed up the schedules for fourth period. Just switch Science and Social Studies until I fix it. That means the real 4th period schedule is:  
  
Science: Sango, Kouga, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagura Social Studies: Shippou, Kanna, Rin, Kagome, Miroku, Kikyo)  
  
As the group came to the cafeteria, things started to pick up. You see, they make twelve people sit at each table, and they assigned you to the table for the rest of the year. Remember how many people are in the Inu cast so far?  
  
As the whole group was shoved into a table by evil lunch aides, they had no time to see who would be the final person sitting with them. Who it was would change the whole story. (AN: I'll give you three hints and one guess. He's evil, he possessed a prince, and many a screwed up fangirl think he's a total bishie.) "Naraku," screamed Kikyo. "What are you doing here?!" "I moved here after this summer, my sweet. Oh yes, It was a wonderful summer with you, my love." Inuyasha was fuming by now. "My sweet? My love? She's my girlfriend, so you stay away from her, punk, you got that?"  
  
"Oh but you see, she's mine now. And if you stay in our way, I will be forced to hurt you and your pathetic friends, right Kikyo?" "Um, well," Kikyo mumbled. To most, I'm sure this would be an easy choice. But this was Kikyo, the bitch queen, after all. Guess who she picked?  
  
Ha ha, cliffie city, baby! Nah, just kiddin ya, I wouldn't leave you hanging like this.  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha!" She ran over to Naraku, and they ran over to another table, leaving two seats open and a heartbroken Inuyasha behind. The others tried to comfort him, but he just wouldn't respond.  
  
*******  
  
In music class next period, each of the cast had taken a seat down in their particular sections. Miroku had sat down in the trombone section, Shippo in the drums, Kanna in the flute section, Sesshoumaru in the saxophone, and Sango in the trumpet section. After class, they had found out they had all gotten solos in the upcoming concert. But the main concern was Inuyasha.  
  
Kanna was the first to speak. "I wonder if Inuyasha will be okay. He did seem to take that breakup pretty hard." "Yes," said Sesshoumaru. "I have no idea how he will react later on. Kikyo was his very first girlfriend, and they have been together for years." "Sesshoumaru has a point," Miroku continued the conversation. "He has never had to deal with a breakup before, and he was quite attached to Kikyo. We will have to watch him so that he does not drop into depression and do something drastic."  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile, in art class, Inuyasha was thinking. 'Kikyo, why did you cheat on me? I thought we loved each other. Was I not good enough? Is he better than me to you?' His thoughts were like that until Kagome got angry at Inuyasha's depressing looks and decided to literally slap some sense into him. "Inuyasha! Don't think it's your fault! It was Kikyo who cheated on you, not the other way around. She should be the one who's feeling remorseful. I mean, to lose a total hottie like you ..." Oops! She had said to much. Or maybe not. Just then Inuyasha had pulled her into a hug. "Thanks, Kagome, I needed that." She just blushed. "Hey, Inuyasha!" Shippo had just supposedly returned from the bathroom and was calling him over. "Whoo hoo Inuyasha! Looks like you're already on the rebound!" Kagome and Inuyasha then separated and blushed.  
  
"Whatever, I don't care. I just did a favor for you Inuyasha, sodon't bust on me the next time I annoy you, okay?" "That depends, what did you do?" "Well, let's just say Naraku and Kikyo are gonna smell as bad as their personalities by the time they go home." Shippo grinned very proudly. "Shippo," said Rin, "did you really have to?"  
  
"Of course", said Kouga. "This is Shippo we're talking about here. The only way he knows to right a wrong is to play some prank." "So," said Kagura, "what exactly did you do?" "Well, I rigged their lockers to pour a bucket of my famous Garbage Juice straight onto Kikyo's and Naraku's heads." "Uh," asked Rin, "What is your Garbage Juice?" Kouga answered this one. "It's a mixture of water and a whole bunch of stuff he gets from his garbage bins at home. It ain't pretty, trust me."  
  
******* After class, the gang was working on packing their bags when they heard two splashes from somewhere in the hall. Soon, two very smelly people came running by, covered in garbage from head to toe, one with a green shirt and black pants, and another who looked like a very nice looking goth guy. The Inu gang just laughed.  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I RULE! Take that, you evil bitch and bastard! *ducks many sharp, pointy objects from Naraku and Kikyo lovers* More Naraku and Kikyo torture to come, plus a couple of bands. Now you people, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. A new day, a new set of problems

Hey people, I'm back with another chapter of "Not Another Teen Fanfic". Because Serena-chan (formerly Cat-Girl from Hell) was the only person to vote for romances, they will stand as follows:  
  
Rin/Sesshoumaru, Kouga/Kagura (no one actually voted for this, but I'm putting it in anyway), Shippo/Kanna Kikyo alone, And, because Serena wanted it, Serena/Naraku. However, Serena will come in later, because now I'll have to remake the story in my head to incorporate her. Ah well. Oh, now for my first set of review responses:  
  
Serena- You finally got your wish, I'll e-mail you later.  
  
Rock-Chick- I'm glad we agree. I hope you review more.  
  
Mage of Darkness- Yes, it is an interesting proposition. I'm not hurting Kagura, but Kikyo will be hit by the great destructive power of my word processor.  
  
Kay-Kylo- Thanks for the help. I'll redo the first chapter later.  
  
Now, on with the show!  
  
************************************************************************  
The following day, Inuyasha was, as people say, "zoned out". In other words, he just sort of stared at the floor and replied to everything with something that sounded like a grunt. Not even the tight-shirted girls crowding around the now-single popular boy seemed to get him out of his misery.  
  
Everyone was getting worried in the Inu gang, especially Kagome. "Inuyasha has been like this since yesterday afternoon. I believe it is time we get him over Kikyo and back into the world of dating," said Sesshoumaru wisely. "Yeah, but how are we going to get dog turd back to normal? I mean, he looks like someone hypnotized him or something," added Kouga. "Why Kouga," said Kagura, "You actually said something not selfish. This must be big."  
  
"Not even the Garbage Juice seemed to cheer him up. God, what's it gonna take?" Shippo shook his head. "Most of the time my pranks will have people on the floor for days." "I have an idea," said Rin. " If we can get Inuyasha to date someone, he might just recover. But who should be his girlfriend?" They thought for a while, until the white-haired wanna-be manga-ka came up with a solution. "How about Kagome? She looks a lot like Kikyo, and she's pretty and nice." By now Kagome was running away from the maniacs who wanted to use her to get some popular (AN: SHUDDER!) guy out of manic/suicidal depression. However, Sesshoumaru had already grabbed onto her shirt collar (AN: From the back, you hentai bakas!). "If you help my brother, I will give you $100 (AN: I'm using American money because that's the money I've grown up with all my life)." "Done!"  
  
*******  
  
In first period, Kagome once again sat next to Inuyasha. She started whispering to him so their evil Math teacher wouldn't hear her. "Hey, Inuyasha, do you. uh. what I mean is. um." 'This is gonna be harder than I thought,' thought Kagome. "Inuyasha, do you want to go out with me?" 'There, I said it. Now I've got to wait for his answer.' He looked up at her blankly, then a smirk climbed up on his face, yet somehow he still looked like he was in a trance. "So, Kikyo, you're taking me back, huh? Well, I'm turning you down. Go play with your bastard of a boy toy somewhere else." Kagome was getting annoyed. She took out from no where one of those giant sledgehammers and hit Inuyasha with it. The sledgehammer then disappeared to wherever anime sledgehammers go after they've been used. "Ow, bitch, what was that for?" Inuyasha screamed this, not realizing he was still in math. "Mr. Inuyasha," said Myouga-sensei, "I'm sure whatever you did to Kagome deserved that hammer. Now apologize and sit down!" "Sorry, Kagome," Inuyasha mumbled before sitting back down, his ears turning red. "Inuyasha, I asked you out, now will you accept or not?" "Feh, I don't see why not. Just don't pull out one of those stupid sledgehammers on our 'date'. Just do two things for me." Kagome started listening. "I know this is supposed to be a date but I'm just doing it to get back at Kikyo, so don't get all lovey-dovey. Second, don't pull out one of those sledgehammers on our 'date'. By the way, how do you women do that?" "Female Handbook to Handling Guys, chapter 5." "Oh, okay. Wait, you girls have a handbook?"  
  
Just then, Shippo raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Shippo?" "May I go to the bathroom?" "Oh, why not? Go ahead." Just as Shippo got out of his seat, he fell back and landed next to Kikyo's desk. Miroku and Sango got up to check on him. "Are you okay," they both asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Gotta go, see ya." As Shippo got up, Miroku noticed Shippo had, at the speed of a professional magician, swapped Kikyo's pen with one in his pocket. Shippo walked out of the classroom to supposedly do his business while the others went back to their desks. Sango noticed angrily that Kikyo had not gone up to see if Shippo was okay. 'How is it possible to be such a bitch," she thought angrily. Just then, Kikyo screamed. Sango turned around and saw Kikyo screeching. It looked like she had been chewing on her pen and it had exploded. Her face and "perfect" white shirt were stained with blue ink, and everyone was on the floor hysterically laughing. Shippo then came into the room. "Did I miss something?" Miroku just smiled knowingly. 'Shippo is definitely good.'  
  
*******  
Kanna sat in English again, just as uninterested as yesterday. She kept drawing her characters, trying to find a good character she would use for her manga. She just drew and drew, until she noticed something. The character she had just drawn looked like Shippo. Well, he had on medieval robes like a wizard would, but the resemblance was unmistakable. 'God, why can't I get him out of my head? Oh man, in this picture he looks soooooo HOT! Wait a minute, I've known him for how long? I've got to stop thinking about him.' She tried to shake the thoughts out of her head, but it felt like the image of Shippo was nailed to the insides of her head.  
  
While Kanna was having her internal struggle between denial and her unfamiliar thoughts, Kagura and Kouga were having another type of battle. Kouga had just flown a paper airplane into her with the statement written on it : "Kiss my ass, bitch!" Kagura was getting slightly annoyed, and she decided for revenge. She took the piece of gum she had been chewing and stuck it to the back of Kouga's neck. He tensed for a moment, and then went ballistic. "WHAT THE HELL? DO YOU KNOW HOW STICKY THAT IS, BITCH? GO TO HELL!" He started going into a rant, until Himotari-sensei finally broke from her teaching trance. "Mr. Kouga, please sit down." "Yes Himotari- sensei." Kagura stuck out her tongue at him. 'You know,' she thought, 'he's kinda cute when he's angry.' Meanwhile Kouga was also thinking, but not exactly the same thing.. 'Why that smug bitch. I'm gonna get the gang together at lunch and get revenge.'  
  
Alright people, that was another chapter for the books. I will mention anyone who says they love Iron Maiden (the rock band) as my soul brother. Not really, but that statement does have a lot to do with some future plans of mine. I will mention the first set of people to guess what I mean. Oh, please don't vote anymore for romances, voting is over, just in case you are brain-dead and didn't read what I wrote at the beginning of the chapter. I don't own Inuyasha, so back, back I say! *whips evil lawyers with a giant leather belt* Please review, comment, even flame! I just want more reviews on my story. For now, Ja ne! 


	7. Making a band, and tennis ball meatballs

Sorry for the wait people, yesterday I went to see a Broadway show with my camp. More specifically, Beauty and the Beast (thankfully I do not own it, especially the one I saw; it was pretty bad), and I didn't get home till about 7. I just want to say thank you to all who reviewed. I'm listening to Iron Maiden right now, so don't be surprised if my Humor becomes a bit dark. And, just to tell you, I'm going to start, with this chapter, to stop writing about them in school (except during lunch) and start commenting on lives. Anyway, I'd like to get on with my story, so here it is.  
  
"Falling down. falling down. falling down.," mumbled Inuyasha (AN: One of my favorite Iron Maiden songs, Man on the Edge). 'Ah yes, a song about a man on the brink of insanity, combined with those instrumentals. it's no wonder that they became so popular, at least in Britain,' thought Inuyasha. Suddenly, a familiar ever-cheerful voice piped up next to him.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha, watcha singing?" " 'Man on the Edge', by Iron Maiden (AN: I do not own Iron Maiden, but I wish I did). Kagome, the former speaker, plopped down next to Inuyasha with her lunch, meatballs and spaghetti from the lunch counter. "Who's Iron Maiden," asked a voice behind him. "It's a Heavy Metal band from England. They are sorta like the British equivalent of Led Zeppelin or the Rolling Stones." The speaker, Shippo, sat down across from Inuyasha. "Cool. Listen, guys, I've got an idea to start up a band. Only problem is, I'm a drummer, and let's face it, a drummer goes nowhere fast with other instruments." "All right, you baka kitsune, I'll be guitarist, but we need some more people." A certain pervert sat down next to Shippo and spoke. "What do you need?" "Miroku, do you know where we can find some people for a band," asked Shippo.  
  
"Well, I play a bass. I guess I could play in your little band. What else do we need?" Shippo thought for a moment. "Well, a second guitarist would be nice, but a keyboard is something that would be a lot more useful." "Hang on, dog turd," said Kouga. "I can play as a guitarist, but I refuse to be a 'second'." "Oh yeah, you whimpy wolf?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Not a chance in hell am I gonna let you be over me in anything."  
  
"Hey guys," yelled Shippo, "this is my band, and so we'll do it as an equal chance. I'll flip a coin, and the winner becomes first guitarist, and the loser becomes a second. Deal?"  
  
"Deal," they both said.  
  
Shippo flipped the coin. In mid air, Inuyasha called heads in midair. The air was tense as Shippo caught the coin and put it in his fist. He slowly opened his fist.  
  
"YYYYYEEEESSSS! In your face, you whimpy wolf! Peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, baseball bat.," sang Inuyasha. The whole school looked at him as though he were insane, then turned back to trying to consume their cafeteria food. Just then, Kagome's meatball fell off of her plastic fork and onto the floor. It then bounced down the hall until.  
  
"AAAAGGGHHH! NOT AGAIN!" This voice came from Kagome's look alike, Kikyo. The aforementioned ran down the hall, with the meatball plastered to her pure white shirt, right where her bellybutton was. Everyone started cracking up, until Kikyo gave the cafeteria a dirty look. Even then, the people at Kagome's table, now including Sesshoumaru, Kanna, Kagura, Rin, and Sango, was literally on the floor, laughing their heads off until they couldn't breath (AN: I sometimes do this in class; I actually get in trouble for laughing too much). Rin and Sesshoumaru helped each other get back up, and Kagome noticed their closeness and how they seemed to be enjoying it. Meanwhile, something odd was happening. Kouga was being a gentleman. TO KAGURA! "Hey," he said, "lemme help you up." Kagura blushed and grabbed his hand, but left he grip in his for a while after he had gotten her up.  
  
Also, Kanna had been helped up by Shippo, and both were now staring at each other. They noticed what they were doing, and turned away, feeling quite awkward. At the same time, Sango and Miroku were having a bit of an intimate moment, but it was stopped short by a grope and a slap. Now guess what happened?  
  
"So, you like laughing at my new girlfriend?" This voice was one none of the gang wanted to hear. "Naraku," Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. "Yes. Now, I would like to offer a bit of a challenge to you, Inuyasha." "What the hell do you want?" "Well, you see, your new date," Inuyasha looked a bit angry right now, "has a little secret. If you can stay together even after finding out, I will give you back my current toy, AKA your previous 'girlfriend', and I'll tell you a little secret of my own. But if you don't. kukukukuku. you must hang your underwear from the flagpole."  
  
"How can I refuse? A little dirt on you might be very valuable." "All right. We have a deal. Just so you know, the secret is Kagome is going out with you only because she is getting money out of it." "Feh, like I care. I don't really like her, and she really doesn't like me. Oh, and Naraku, I'd like to tell you something."  
  
Inuyasha bent over to Naraku's ear like he was going to whisper something, then he pulled his head back and slammed his skull into Naraku's. This sent Naraku flying across two tables and into someone's 'meatballs and spaghetti'.  
  
"Hey, Sesshoumaru, how would like to be in a band?"  
  
Oh, another cliffie! I know this is kinda short, but I'm out of ideas. HELP ME PLEASE!! Take my heart and set it free, carried forward by the waves. Nowhere left to run, Navigator's son. Chasing rainbows all my days, where I go I do not know. Sorry, I love this song, It's called "Ghost of the Navigator". I do not own Iron Maiden or Inuyasha, so I can now safely set the attorneys free. They are a good band, you should listen to them some time. Try for the songs "Brave New World", "Ghost of the Navigator", "Purgatory", and "Dream of Mirrors", they are some of my favorites. Just please, R&R, and give me some ideas! 


	8. My First AN! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

OKAY, PEOPLE! I need ideas, 'cause I'm fresh out! That is why I don't have another chapter up. Sorry people.  
  
I must say thanks to my reviewers: Rock-Chick, Mage of Darkness, Kay- Kylo, and of course, dear Serena, my first reviewer. I know you guys/girls are there, so PUUUUUUUHHHHHLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAAASSSEEEEE Give me ideas!  
  
P.S. plan on seeing more Iron Maiden songs. Now I just need to load them onto my mP3 player. 


	9. DDR, The Wicker Man, and the Shadow of M...

Why the hell am I writing when I have no ideas? Because I will be gone from the world of fanfiction for 2 days while on a trip with my camp to Hershey park and (UGGGH!) Amish Country, and I will have to give my loyal supporters something. Sirinety, formerly Serena, formerly Cat-Girl From Hell (Please stop changing your pen name), I'm finally gonna put you in the story. I got your appearance, and now everyone gets to know what you look like. Now, since NONE of you gave me any ideas, I'm going in cold. Sorry if this chappie is bad, but it's your own fault if it is. ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
"Alright you kit, what are we gonna do? We've got the instruments, but no music," complained Inuyasha. Shippo responded with equal annoyance. " I guess I'm the only one who thought of getting music for us.  
  
"Not really," replied Sesshoumaru. "I also brought music, but mines original." "Sorry, kit," said Kouga, using Inuyasha's nickname for Shippo, "I didn't bring any, but it looks like we've got enough for now."  
  
"Right, first we'll play one from Iron Maiden, my favorite old school Heavy Metal band (AN: It's my favorite too, if you haven't already read the past five times I said it)! It's kinda hard. It's called the Wicker Man, but it's really cool, and kinda creepy, if played right." Shippo handed out the music. "Alright, from the top! One, two, three!"  
  
Hand of fate is moving  
And the finger points to you  
He knocks you to your feet So what are you gonna do Your tongue is frozen Now you've got something to say The piper at the gates of dawn Is calling you his way  
  
You watch the world exploding Every Single Night Dancing in the Sun A Newborn in the Light Say goodbye to gravity And say goodbye to death Hello to eternity and Live for every breath  
  
Your time will come Your time will come (Repeat 2x)  
  
The ferryman wants his money You ain't gonna give it back He can push his own boat As you set up off the Track Nothing you can contemplate Will ever be the Same Every second is a new spark Sets the Universe aflame  
  
You watch the world exploding Every Single Night Dancing in the Sun A Newborn in the Light Brothers and their Fathers Joining Hands and Make a Chain The Shadow of the Wicker Man Is rising up again  
  
Your Time will Come Your Time will Come  
  
"Woah," said Inuyasha. "That is a weird song. When I played it I felt sorta. insane." "I know," added Kouga. "I felt that way too. You sing pretty good, for a dog turd. Now let's try one of your brother's 'Original' songs."  
  
Sesshoumaru pretended not to notice Kouga's tone and gave everyone a copy of the music. "I call it 'Shadow of my Heart." (AN: I own this, so don't copy it or I'll sue. Finally, the lawyers are on my side. () Shippou clicked off. "A one, a two, a one two three four!"  
  
It started off slow, but a bit haunting.  
  
I feel the darkness around me  
Every Day  
No light to see  
I feel so lost  
In the Shadow of my Heart  
  
The song was picking up a faster beat here.  
  
You think you see  
A semblance of Reality  
But I sense you are wrong  
Conformity is in your mind  
Damnation in your soul  
And the Shadow of my Heart  
Is nothing compared to  
The sin you bathe in  
  
Now the song was fast-paced, and everyone in the band could feel the rage in this song by now.  
  
You call yourselves Men  
But you have no honor  
You call your girls Women  
But each one is a whore  
  
I see you fighting each day For no reason but to spill blood Why not give it a rest What's the point anyway?  
  
Cleanse your heart and soul So my demons may go Just atone for your sins to destroy The Shadow of my Heart  
  
"Wow," said Shippo. "That's deep. If we went on stage with that we would get a standing ovation from the crowd."  
  
"Shit. I didn't know you had it in you to write something like that." "Well, brother, I didn't expect you to sing that so well. And Shippo as the backup singer certainly did well," said Sesshoumaru. "Comon, let's do some more," said Miroku.  
  
******* Meantime, down at the local Arcade, Shadow Games (AN: Sorry, I didn't want to do any crossovers in any way, but I failed), Naraku was with his new girlfriend, Kikyo, (AN: *coughbitchcough* *dodges more sharp objects and adds them to collection* That makes a total of: 32 knives, 55 shuriken, 20 letter openers, and 49 daggers) and was letting her win at racing. After "racing" Kikyo, he was going with her to get a drink, when he bumped into a girl. "Hey, you bastard, watch where you're going," screamed this girl. "Who are you," asked Kikyo, who had popped up next to her boyfriend.  
  
This girl appeared to be Kind of tall, at about 5' 8". She had long black hair with a tint of blue, presumably natural. She wore two black things that resembled gloves, and everything one her was. black. Her boots, her pants, her shirt, everything. Except for her piercing green eyes. 'You know,' thought Naraku, 'this girl ain't so bad looking. I'll just get rid of this parasitic bitch and check her out.' "Hey Kikyo, here's some tickets. Buy something for yourself." He handed her a giant pile of tickets, and she cluelessly wandered away to the prize counter. "Hey, armpit," screamed the Girl, "I challenge you to a game of Dance Dance Revolution (AN: AKA DDR)." "You're on, bitch," he said with a smirk. He never lost at DDR.  
*******  
"I can't believe I lost at DDR."  
  
It was true. Naraku was flabbergasted at how easily she had won. She was now doing a familiar victory dance. "Peanut butter jelly, Peanut butter jelly." "Hey, that was pretty good," said Naraku, pretending like he still had pride. "How about I take you out to a movie sometime." "I'll think on it." She took out a piece of paper, scribbled her number and name on it, gave it to Naraku, and walked out while humming "The Nomad" by Iron Maiden. "Serena, huh? You will be mine."  
  
Serena, you just got your wish. Happy? I don't own Inuyasha. PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN FLAMES ARE GOOD! If you have any ideas, leave them in a review. Ja ne for now! 


	10. Very Imprtant AN! SRY!

Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was a Hershey Park from Monday until Wednesday, and right now I feel like crap. At the moment it is 7:00 in the morning, I have had about 5 hours of sleep (really short for a sick teenager during the summer), and the only thing keeping me from spinning around and collapsing are two ibuprofen tablets and my oh so lovable JPop music. Also, tomorrow I am supposed to go to a two hour long aikido lesson, followed up by a trip to the airport to pick up my brother who has been studying in Israel, but is finally coming home. He is 25, an orthodox Jew, I suppose not bad looking, and single. I'm joking, don't worry. But right now, I feel like my body will fall down and not get back up. SO for Now, Ja ne! 


	11. THE DATE! Plus, the fight with Kouga!

Hey, people! I finally felt well enough to start writing! In this chapter, I'm gonna put in Inuyasha and Kagome's date. oh the madness! Hope You like it! And thank you to all of my reviewers (only 1 new reviewer (). I'm taking your advice and changing it so the talking is on separate lines.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to the door of the shrine. He looked calm on the outside, clad in usual attire, but on the inside he was ready to vomit from nervousness. He rang the doorbell, and after several odd screams, a boy of about 9 answered the door.  
  
"Konichiwa! Oh, you must be Kagome's date, right?" Inuyasha just nodded. " I'm Souta, by the way. Hey, you're cool, Inu-otou-san! (AN: I'm pretty sure that's not how you say Inu brother, but I can't remember it, so if you know, please tell me!)"  
  
"Feh, whatever," was the oh-so intelligent reply from Inuyasha.  
  
"HEY KAGOME," Souta suddenly screamed (injuring Inuyasha's poor ears in the process), "YOUR DATE IS HERE!"  
  
"I'll be down in a second," was the reply from up the stairs. (AN: The girl's bedroom/bathroom is always up the stairs, you notice that? Also, you notice that 'just a second' usually translates into '15 minutes'?)  
  
"Oh, you must be Inuyasha," said a woman who appeared behind Souta. "I'm Kagome's mother. It is a pleasure to meet you. Wait, why are you wearing such casual clothes?"  
  
Inuyasha replied, "We decided our first date would be no big deal, and we'd just dress casual and whatever."  
  
"Okay," was Mother's reply. (AN: I'm not planning on putting any more mothers in this fic, so she'll be Mother, OK?) 'Hmmm, I wonder why she didn't question any more. Kagome's got a cool mom!'  
  
"Inuyasha, please take a seat in the living room." The living room was decorated in a traditional Japanese style, with old Japanese paintings and scriptures covering the walls. The was a low table that you had to sit on the floor to eat at, and a wooden chair in the corner. The only things breaking this pattern were the gaijin (foreign) style sofa, chair, and television that somehow melded into the décor.  
  
Kagome's mother (AN: From now on she will be called Mother) came in with a tray and tea. "Would you like some tea dear?"  
  
"Yes, please." Inuyasha poured himself a cup of tea and sat in the chair.  
  
"So, Inuyasha, I would like to get to know you better, considering you are only the second person to date her." Inuyasha was about to do a spit take, but managed to keep the tea in his mouth out of respect. 'I'm only her SECOND? Ok, so maybe I only had Kikyo, but still.'  
  
"Yes, one more man tried dating Kagome."  
  
"What happened to him?" Souta answered this time:  
  
"He was too boring, according to Kagome."  
  
"Okay, Inuyasha, tell us about your family."  
  
"Uh. well. I don't really like talking about my family much. My brother is okay, I guess. He seems to have taken an interest in your other daughter-"  
  
"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"  
  
"Um, yeah, right. As I was saying, my mom died when I was young, so I don't remember much of her." Kagome's mother started tearing.  
  
"OH, THAT"S SO SAAAAAADDD!"  
  
"Yeah, well, I got over it eventually. Anyway, my dad owns Hanyou Corporation. It's named after him you know." Kagome had apparently gotten down the stairs by now, and she was wearing a black t-shirt that had white lettering saying "Good Girl" across her chest and under it in red was "AS IF!" She wore long blue jeans that were very form-fitting. (AN: All guys now have an irrigation system under their mouths) She wore light touches of makeup that made her look even better. 'GOD, she looks HOT!' thought Inuyasha. 'Wait, this isn't a real date, remember? Calm down, calm down.' Kagome continued, "You must be rich or something. Why don't you show it off?"  
  
"'Cause I was cut off from most of the family fortune until I get out of college, that's why. My parents feed and clothe me, but that's about it. I gotta work for my stuff." Kagome looked a little disappointed for a second, then perked up.  
  
"So, where do you wanna go?"  
  
"You're the girl, I'm supposed to be asking YOU that."  
  
"Okay, how about a trip to the arcade? You gotta pay, of course."  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
****** "Hey, Kagome, you're not so bad at this!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were playing Area 51 (AN: I rock at that game! Sirinity thinks she's as good as me or even better, but I doubt it. My skills are going to be demonstrated as Inuyasha's), and Kagome had just shot down a pretty far away alien that was rappelling down a wall (AN: I hate those things! In the game they pop out in huge numbers that are harder to take care if than others).  
  
"Yeah, well, remind me never to give you a gun!" Seven or eight aliens had just appeared on screen, and Inuyasha had shot all of them in quick succession without missing a shot.  
  
"Oh man," Inuyasha moaned, "not this part!" They were at the end of the game, and a flying saucer was floating in the middle of the level. About a dozen aliens were shooting at them, and every time an alien was killed, another beamed in out of nowhere.  
  
Kagome smirked. "Hey, Inuyasha, I think you forgot about something." Kagome then shot at the grenade icon, destroying every alien on screen and dealing damage to the ship. "Hey, not bad!"  
  
"Oh, no, we messed up!" A message saying that they essentially forgot to shoot down the UFO and therefore not stopping the alien invasion of Earth popped up, and they then decided to stop with the virtual anger management.  
  
"Shit, we burned up $10 in quarters on that game!"  
  
"Yeah, well, if you had given me pointers earlier you wouldn't be so low on money."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I've got plenty of money left." Inuyasha then went over to the food counter with Kagome. Kagome ordered first.  
  
"Yes, I'd like a double hamburger with barbeque sauce, lettuce, tomatoes, and onions. No pickles. I'd also like a large cream soda (AN: Yum ^_^), and a large chocolate shake, please." Inuyasha just stood wide mouthed at the order.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'd like a large Mountain Dew: Code Red (AN: Also very good!), the largest size of ramen you've got, and a root beer float (AN: I personally had a bad experience with root beer floats. That's why I don't like them!)."  
  
"That'll be $25.97, please."  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever."  
  
*******  
  
"How the hell can you eat so much and still stay thin?!" Kagome was eating her food like no tomorrow. Comparatively, Inuyasha seemed like he had the table manners of a duke. He just sort of sat there, eating his giant cup- bowl of ramen, while Kagome wolfed down her hamburger.  
  
"Very simple. I work out to keep my girlish figure." She smiled and turned back to her food. After both had finished their meals, they were walking back to the arcade area when suddenly Kagome stopped. Inuyasha noticed she was chanting something softly, and she was slowly getting louder. He started looking in the direction she was staring and saw something he knew he should remember to look out for.  
  
"Oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden." Kagome started walking towards the oden counter, with Inuyasha futily trying to keep her from making him from spending any more money. However, she indeed did work out a lot, and with her insatiable craving to eat oden, the poor man was no match for her.  
  
She grabbed the poor cashier by his apron and screamed,  
  
"I MUST HAVE ODEN NOW!!!!!!!"  
  
"Uh, that'll be $4.95, miss. heh, heh."  
  
Inuyasha quickly pulled out the wad of cash and Kagome rushed to a table to eat her delicious snack (AN: If anyone knows what oden is made of, please tell me!). After Kagome had managed to stuff that inter her mouth, Inuyasha just grumbled angrily.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha then burst out at her.  
  
"GOD, WHY DO YOU THINK I'M ANGRY??!!! YOU ATE MORE THAN $12 IN FOOD FOR YOUR REGULAR DINNER, AND THEN YOU ASSAULTED A MAN SO YOU COULD HAVE ODEN TOO! I HAD TO APOLOGIZE SO YOU DIDN'T GET ARRESTED! NOT TO MENTION YOU COSTED ME $7 IN QUARTERS ON AREA 51!"  
  
Kagome looked shocked for a moment. Then she started to do the one thing that will get to any guy with any semblance of a conscience.  
  
She started to cry.  
  
Inuyasha quickly panicked, and did the typical guy thing: he threw his arms around her and started to quickly comfort her and apologize.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to be so harsh. It's just. I didn't expect to have to go through all of that. I'm sorry, please don't cry!" 'Man, this feels nice. WAIT, no emotion for Kagome, NO EMOTION!' She sniffled and said, "It's okay Inuyasha. I understand." She then leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Hey, you wanna play some Dance Dance Revolution? (AN: I've never played it, but I've seen people play it.)"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
I know, kind of sappy. Oh man, I just realized I never put in the fight with Kouga and Kagura! Well, here it is!  
  
Kagura walked to the table with the rest of the Inu-gami. She noticed something weird, though.  
  
"Hey, where's Kouga?"  
  
"Right here, bitch!" Kagura felt a hit to the head and she fell down straight into her lunch.  
  
Now she was PISSED.  
  
"Hey, Kouga, you want a fight? I'll give you a fight!"  
  
"Actually," Kouga said as five people appeared behind him, "I invited a few friends. GET HER!"  
  
All of the men behind Kouga, and also Kouga himself, lunged at Kagura. Suddenly, she performed a downward chop at one of the men and an upward kick at the one of the other men simultaneously, knocking them down and sending them running. She dodged the other four easily.  
  
"Hey, little wolf pups, can you do better than that?" Kouga was getting MAD right now. He'd have to deal with those two insubordinates later. Right now, he had to get revenge. "Watch this," Kouga screamed.  
  
He ran quickly behind her attempting a kick at her back while the other three cronies tried to pin her down. The three thugs crashed into each other as she jumped up and out of the way, their hard heads knocking each other out. "Idiots," Kouga mumbled.  
  
Even though Kagura had dodged his pack, Kouag had managed to kick her shin with his roundhouse, and Kagura landed with a grunt. 'God, that'll slow me down. How strong is this guy?' They then leaped at each other in a flurry of blows that were hard to follow, except for our crew who all were talented in fighting.  
  
Suddenly, they stopped, with Kagura pinning Kouga to the wall with her body. Then she leaned forward and appeared to passionately kiss Kouga for a moment.  
  
"OH MY GOD, SIS!" (AN: If you can't figure out who said that I will be forced to send a lethal virus to your computer.) "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
She pulled away from Kouga, then started walking away with a swagger. Suddenly, Kouga went to a garbage can and spit up a giant wad of ABC gum.  
  
The entire cafeteria fell to the floor in hysterics.  
  
I hope you liked that little extra! I know I did ^_^! Please Review, I don't own Inuyasha and Co., etc, etc. Please give me suggestions. Flames are accepted. I will be away on vacation from Tuesday until next Sunday, then I'm starting school. WAAAAAAHHHHH! Ja for now! 


End file.
